Elevator Doors
by Sparrows13
Summary: But, before the elevator shut, she heard a deep, rough voice say, 'Hold the elevator'. Well, she would've. On a nice day when she was feeling generous. 'Yeah! Hurry' she called back with a wide smile, made a beckoning gesture, and double tapped the 'Close' button. It wasn't a good day, and she was not feeling generous. [Oneshot/AU/AH] -Complete-


_**Elevator Doors**_

* * *

'Oh, fuck, no,' Clary groaned as the elevator shut just as she got through the damn security. She was already running late, and she was about ninety-eight percent sure Isabelle would take a swing at her head with her bag—which looked small, but damn, did it hurt like a bitch.

She pressed the 'Up' button thrice, like it'd make a difference no matter how many times she jabbed it. Hitching her satchel higher on her shoulder, she tucked her Mac under her other arm and dialed Isabelle's number with her other hand.

The rings only sounded twice before she heard an irritated huff on the other side.

'What did we speak about, Clarissa?' Isabelle demanded and Clary imagined her folding her arms.

'I'll be right there!' Clary said, and hung up, wondering why she bothered to call in the first place.

The elevator dinged open and it was empty, thank God. She had no time to wait for others to get off slowly, taking their kids, uncles, cousins, grandmother's sister-in-law's nephew with them. She promised Isabelle she'd meet her in an hour, and it was well beyond an hour.

She speed-walked into the elevator and pressed five.

But, before the elevator shut, she heard a deep, rough voice say, 'Hold the elevator!' He wore a dark suit, and his blonde hair was messily haphazard. He was at security.

Well, she would've. On a nice day when she was feeling generous. 'Yeah! Hurry!' she called back with a wide smile, made a beckoning gesture, and double tapped the 'Close' button. It wasn't a good day, and she was not feeling generous.

She was being a bitch, but she was having a horrible day. The car wouldn't start, the coffee shop was closed, her head hurt and watching her boyfriend flirt with a receptionist was really the highlight of the day.

The elevator stopped on floor one, and then Kaelie got on, pressing the button for floor four. Clary's day was just dandy now. Kaelie smiled a very fake smile at her, and scratched her nose with her middle finger.

'Very classy,' Clary muttered before discreetly double tapping button four. There. Floor flour cancelled.

Clary ran her fingers through her hair, tugging a little at the ends. The elevator opened at floor five and Clary smiled before stepping off and leaving Kaelie stammering in her nasal voice, 'But…I was first.' _So stupid_.

'You know, I've seen you do that before, and I agree. It _is_ about the small things in life,' Isabelle applauded Clary from her seat at the rooftop café table.

'Well, what can I say?' Clary shrugged, tossing her bag on a chair, and placing her laptop on the table.

'I'm sorry, I forgot to mention my brother would be joining us today,' Isabelle said, unapologetically. Clary balked.

'Oh God, it's your blind date scheme, isn't it?' Clary asked, frustrated. 'I have a boyfriend!'

Isabelle waved away Clary's claims. 'Pfft. He's a douche. And, I'm going to go ahead and predict he's not going to last. Doubt he does in the sack,' Isabelle muttered the last part.

Clary sighed and ordered a latte and sandwich before saying, 'So, where is your brother?'

Isabelle grinned. 'All good things come to those who wait,' she said, making loud sucking noises with her straw in the glass. Clary cringed.

'Don't do that. Please don't do that. No. Oka—Okay, I don't know you,' Clary said, turning away from her friend…and towards the guy she shut the elevator doors on.

Saying she was surprised would be the understatement of the century. His face portrayed a similar reaction. He had an annoyed look on his face, but that soon disappeared when he saw Clary.

'You shut the elevator on me!' he cried out, plopping down on a chair beside her.

Isabelle raised a brow. 'So, I assume Clary double tapped?' she asked, managing to make the sentence sound dirty.

'Oh God. Ignore her. You're the brother?' Clary asked, sighing and leaning back into the chair.

He nodded, his golden eyes gleaming and lips curving into a smile. 'Yes. And you should feel sorry for me. I waited for about two minutes till the elevator came back down, then the thing stopped practically every single floor before coming up here. _And_ , it changed course once,' he finished his rant.

She _did_ feel sorry for him. 'You know, I can teach you some tricks, given that you promise not to use them on me,' she offered, grinning.

'Okay…'

'Well, then. You have much to learn,' Clary said.

He grinned right back.

* * *

 **A/N: So, this idea came to me a couple weeks ago, when my brother, my cousin and I were in an elevator, and my cousin, he taught me to do the quick close thing and my brother taught me the floor canceling thing and we did it to people. God, it was fun.**

 **Tell me what you think in a review?**

 **Also, what books are people reading these days? I'm really behind on that. I finished Throne of Glass till the latest book, and daaaamnnn. It's good. Winner's Curse is also pretty good.**

 **Anyone else excited about the Shadowhunters casting? I'm so stoked. Dom Sherwood as Jace? Yes, please. Matthew Daddario, Alberto? Definitely. And is it just me or the dude cast as Hodge is super sexy? And I was a bit reluctant about Katherine McNamara as Clary but she seems cool.  
**


End file.
